The Immortal Redguard
by O'Tooley
Summary: Eternal life until it is taken in battle. Ashr is a Redguard cursed to live forever until war takes him. But his body was not built to last this long. Only the Greybeards can heal his aching mind. But they've vanished. The dragons are returning. And rumours of Daedra are spreading. Ashr must come out of hiding to help protect Skyrim from ancient darkness.
1. Chapter 1

His eyes were tired. His back stiff, his hands tense. _Not good, _he thought.

The rain trickled down his forehead. His hood was soaked. His bow was dripping, the string was soft. The arrow knocked, ready to be drawn and fired. The water started to impair his vision. _Not good._

His prey was forty yards away. His stomach rumbled loudly. His steps were heavy. He sighed.

Lightning lit the sky, and a crack followed a second after, startling the deer ahead of him. _No… _The deer was spooked and dashed away. _NO!_

In a moment he sprinted after the deer, his powerful legs carried him through the tall grass with a grace and finesse only elves could match. He weaved between trees desperately following the deer. No matter his speed the deer had a forty yard advantage and two more legs.

He lost the deer. He picked up the tracks but they were hard to follow. Deer don't run, they jump, they bounce making the tracks wide apart and unpredictable.

He bit his cheek, then his tongue. He didn't like swearing but he made an exception. He whispered it, to note waste any more energy. He stowed his arrow in his quiver and placed his bow in its hold against the quiver.

His name was Ashr. He was a Redguard. A hunter. And sometimes, a mercenary. And he was cursed.

* * *

He made his way back to his small cave. It was on the southern border of Skyrim, it was shallow and high against a hill. It was a good vantage point to see any that approach, although few ever did. Why would they? It was a boring mountain too steep too climb, the rocks too jagged, the cave too high.

From there he could see Riften at the end of the lake. It was hazy but he could make out Goldenglow estate in the centre. His cave was on no map, there was no path and nothing there for any living thing to care for. So he was alone. He decided to sleep.

* * *

Ashr woke maybe an hour later. The sound of a roar, and a crackling. _Not fire, there's a hiss. Lightning. _A spellcaster was close. He peered over the small cliff down to the trees and he was almost struck by a blinding stream of light, he dodged left as it clipped the cliff face sending shards of broken rocks back.

Ashr stood up and retrieved his bow, quiver and bag and turned back to the cliff. He was welcomed by another round of lightning that shot over his head to the cave roof. Rocks fell to the floor crushing his lantern and bed roll inside. _That's highly inconvenient. _

He turned back to where the lightning came from, a powerful mage must be casting these spells to reach such a distance. He leapt down ten yards and rolled into a slide down the slope. He'd find the home wrecker soon enough.

He followed the noise past rocks and trees, two mages were fighting a bear. _Why are two magi all the way out here?_ He drew an arrow and knocked it to his bow. The bear looked as if it was losing. Ashr liked animals, and he wasn't fond of spell casters, not many Redguards are. He plucked some grass and let the wind catch it out his hand. He saw which direction it blew, and he drew his bow. His form perfect, left hand loose, back tensed tight, right arm in line with the arrow. He released. The arrow took flight and landed in the bears neck. A perfect shot, the bear moaned and fell. As long as the magi stopped their onslaught Ashr could eat.

_Now, friend or foe?_ He drew another arrow and held his bow ready. The magi were twenty yards away yet they had not seen their rescuer.

'Hullo?' One shouted, _Imperial? _

Ashr said nothing. He had no need to disclose his position. Not to these cowards. They were dressed in robes, covering armour underneath. No way to tell what the armour was, so no way to tell what their allegiance was.

'We would like to thank our kind hero,' the same man shouted. 'We mean you no harm, please.'

Ashr waited. Eventually the two imperials left. Ashr had seen enough needless death in his long life.

He could not return to his home in the cave, it was ruined. He had all his belongings so he decided to travel to Riverwood. It was a days walk to get there, so he ran.

* * *

It was past dark when he arrived in Riverwood, he'd always liked this little village. It was small, and perfect for invasion. Three strong warriors could overtake this place with ease, maybe just Ashr alone. Probably.

The folk here were kind. Far too kind, they had a small outpost with three sleep rolls for strangers and travellers to use which was watched by the village guard. It was free and the guards would bring food to the hungry. Ashr didn't oblige, he'd rather earn food than it be given.

Ashr made for the tavern, his footsteps felt heavy. He entered "The Sleeping Giant" and was greeted by warmth of a fire pit in a large room. He moved left to a Nord behind a bar stocked with cheese and wine.

'I'd like some food,' Ashr said. He bought cooked goat meat and carrots. It was all he could afford. The Nord was called Orgnor, he spoke with other patrons about Dragon sightings, and stories of Helgen being destroyed. Ashr kept his hood up, but he listened as he feasted.

'I heard the Dragon was heading for Whiterun, hope they're all right,' Orgnor stated.

'I don't know, I overheard the Guard saying there was fire at the Western Watchtower. Some big lights too,' a patron said.

Ashr was a loner. He had been alive a very long time and he was tired. He had been a part of big changes in Tamriel, he had seen many things. His tanned olive skin was burnt and scarred. His silver eyes always moving, always checking where the exits were, scanning the room for threats. His back was broad from years of archery and fighting. His legs were long and strong from running every day.

'I know that bow…' a voice whispered behind Ashr. He stayed still as to not attract attention. But he placed his hand on his dagger at his hip.

Footsteps grew closer. 'I know… that bow.' The voice's pitch became lower. Ashr sighed and spun round quickly, drawing his elven dagger and stood ready to fight. _Nord, shocking. _The nord held a pint of ale in one hand and a butter knife in the other. 'You!' he exclaimed, 'you- you killed my 'ens!'

Ashr lowered his guard and sheathed his dagger. 'No, friend, I did not,' he explained.

'Don't- don't- don't you lie t'me! M-m-hmm.' The man slurred and made false starts, he held the knife all the way out and thrusted his hips towards Ashr. Ashr simply stepped to the left and watched the inebriated Nord fall face first into the stool, breaking it upon impact.

Ashr sighed. The man was now unconscious, dribbling on the floor with splinters of wood scattered around his head. 'Tell me,' Ashr addressed the rest of the inn, 'you don't seem surprised or angered by this?'

A woman replied, 'He does this a lot'

'His chickens die a lot?'

'Yes, because he gets drunk and kills them to eat, he always craves chickens when he drinks. Then he'll forget it when he wakes up tomorrow. Then he'll buy a new chair.'

'Why would he buy a chair?' Ashr pondered the reasoning and thought of nothing.

'Because that chair he just smashed was his, I take his chairs from his home when he's drunk because he always smashes one when he gets angry about his chickens. It's cheaper for me. And easier explaining what he's done.'

Ashr smiled. Then he left. He didn't want to face any possible hassle with the guard.

His body was tired. More than usual, it needed rejuvenation. He decided to seek out the Greybeards again.

Ashr had the face and appearance of a young man. But his eyes were old and had seen many wars and many winters.

* * *

_Ashr was born in Hammerfell, he had fought in the Great Civil War hundreds of years ago. He was a scout, he felt that none would survive the war. So he sought out the great Dragons. He begged Alduin the World Eater to help._

_'This is your world too! How can you sit by and watch this?! If the Elves or the Nords win they will hunt you down and destroy you all! The Daggerfall do not hold the Dragonborn so one of them must!'_

_'The concerns of your pathetic kind are not shared by us.'_

_Ashr stood atop the throat of the world, surrounded by Dragons and a small party of his companions. The Dragons all sat perched waiting for the pointless conversation to end._

_'You fools! Why would you not do battle when you have no fear of death?!'_

_'The Dragonborn is out there, he could kill us.'_

_'He could be dying, or a child, or unaware! So you can't be slain!' Ashr cried._

_'We still feel death when we fall in battle.' Alduin replied bluntly._

_Ashr swore at them, 'Pathetic! You have no honour or place in this world if you do not fight for it!'_

_Alduin raised his head 'You would call us pathetic when you cannot even fight your own battles!' He paused, and then spoke slowly. 'You believe us to be almighty simply because we cannot die. But we can die in battle. Now so shall you.'_

_Alduin and all the Dragons raised their head._

_They all bellowed in Dragon tongue at the team, one by one they burst, the sound and energy was too much, they died instantly. There was nothing left. Except Ashr, he refused to die this way. Not by some measly Dragon council._

_He stood against the waves and felt stronger every second he stood. He felt as if he could fight the Dragons and win by himself._

_Eventually the Dragons stopped. Alduin spoke, 'Now you cannot fall, but you will only die in battle. But it will never be an easy death.'_

_The dragons one by one spread their great wings and pounded against the ground. One by one they all flew into the sky leaving Ashr surrounded by blood stained snow. Ashr felt strong. He turned, and ran down the mountain back to Cyrodil to end the war._


	2. Chapter 2

_'Dovahkiin'_

A collection of booming voices tore through the silence of Skyrim overhead.

Ashr was back on the road, wandering through the early morning mist. He had travelled all night. Leaving Riverwood, he headed towards the Throat of the World, a little east and south.

He had to travel around the mountain to Ivarstead to begin up the stairs, to find the greybeards at the top of High Hrothgar. A trek that Ashr had made many times, and never particularly enjoyed.

After battling the winds to the top of the mountain, he looked to his left to the open plains of Skyrim, and like each time before, he couldn't see a thing. The wind was howling, it felt as if he'd fall off the world with one false step.

He climbed the final set of stairs and opened the old decrepit doors. He expected to be greeted by warmth and a sense of belonging, or hospitality. Instead it was cold. The main chamber was dark and gloomy.

Ashr did not speak, he dare not. He unhooked his bow from his quiver and nocked and arrow into the string. With his right hand, he took out a single gold coin. He threw it across the room.

The gold coin clanged against the hard rock. It echoed through the building. The sound piercing through the eerie silence. Any monster would've heard it and come searching.

But nothing came. Ashr tossed another coin and had the same result.

Surely one of the Greybeards would come and see what the noise was?

He checked the building and there was no sign of anyone. He checked outside in the courtyard, nothing. He went back inside and waited. Hours passed. So Ashr decided, why stay conscious? So he slept.

He woke up the next day and still no one had arrived. _Strange._

He searched through drawers and under beds and finally under one he found a journal. It was a diary. Ashr skimmed through some and got to the end.

_The Dragonborn has not come. The dragons want us. They know we will teach her the ways of the Thu'um. She will destroy them all. Alduin wants us. We cannot stay here. We must flee. _

_We will return. But not until she is ready. _

_May Alduin be kind and may the Dragonborn come seek us quickly. _

Ashr stared at the final entry of the journal for some time. Reading it over and over. The Greybeards helped heal Ashr's curse. His body was conditioned to last. Wounds healed slower, but healed they did. It was his mind that suffered. The longer he put off his healing, he suffered from headaches. Some so bad he couldn't stand.

He would be all right for a few more weeks. He just hoped the Dragonborn did not waste time.

* * *

Ashr searched through more journals and found that Alduin became stronger when there were more dragons alive. They gave an aura, like when there was more Dragon tongue being spoken, he soaked up the energy.

He left high Hrothgar. He could do nothing until the Dragonborn returned. So he'd keep his ear to the ground and keep an eye on the mountain to search for a woman climbing the steps. What more could he do?

He reached about halfway down the hill and the wind picked up in bursts. He heard a flapping of wings. _Strange that birds would be in this wind. _He made the connection and started to run. Out of the blizzard came a thunderous roar and a crash. A dragon had been watching the mountain. Smart.

He ran, nocking an arrow he turned and fired it at the dragon. The shot was lucky, it stuck just below the beasts eye.

The dragon roared. It spread its wings and flew back with the wind. In an instant it was gone.

Ashr didn't believe the fight to be over so he kept running, he needed clear skies.

He managed to reach the bottom beside Ivarstead and kept running along the river. No need to bring innocents into this doomed battle.

The dragon was circling above and swooped down, screaming fire at the Redguard. He dove into the water just in time, even in the cool water the fire burnt. The heat –for a moment- was immense.

Ashr rose and nocked another arrow, he swam to the shore and saw a collection of his arrows had fallen from his quiver. He only had five left. _Really?!_

He sighed. His shots had to be perfect. Dragons could be unpredictable with their flight patterns.

At the shore, Ashr broke some grass and held out his hand for the wind to catch. He figured out the wind and then he waited for the Dragon to return. It was coming up the river. An arrow below its eye bleeding.

Five arrows. He drew the first one, aimed higher than necessary, and released. The arrow flew into the dragons other eye. Piercing it and continuing against the blood and burrowing into the dragons skull.

Four arrows left. Quickly Ashr took another one, nocked it and fired again aiming for the dragons mouth. He wanted the arrow down its throat. The Dragon had screamed but Ashr had been too slow, the arrow bounced off the dragons teeth.

Three arrows. _Come on. Die. _Dragonborn had to usually go for the Dragons head. Their heart was arguably located in the base of their throat. Some in their chest. So it was easier to go for their head.

Ashr was running down the river. Downwind, he had some more speed but so did the Drake behind him. That was the point. He had hoped the dragon wouldn't breath his fire, but instead try and catch his prey in his jaws.

Ashr was right, he unsheathed a small iron dagger on his hip in his right hand and continued running. The dragon saw it as sport, he caught up and snapped his giant jaws at the Redguard.

Ashr dodged right and grabbed onto the arrow in the dragons eye lid. He quickly hoisted himself up onto the dragons skull. He plunged the dagger into the last remaining eye. The Dragon bellowed.

_Don't fall off. _

Ashr was on his knees, half riding the dragon. His bow on his back, he took the dagger with both hands and stabbed into the scales on top. He stabbed four times, and pried back a scale revealing the dragons flesh beneath. The dagger shattered, the blade falling to the wind.

The Redguard did his best to stand. His feet uncertain. He drew his bow and an arrow. He aimed for the flesh and fired. The arrow pierced through, but the dragon survived. Ashr fired another. And his final one. The Dragon still flew.

The arrows were grouped together. Ashr stomped on them all and the arrow was driven far into the Dragons brain.

Ashr screamed, 'Die! You have no place in this world!'

The Dragon screamed and plummeted to the ground. Ashr hugged the dragons neck and waited for the inevitable crash. It came, he was thrown far from the dragon.

* * *

Ashr awoke moments later in a haze of dust and pain. He stood, and waited for the dust to settle. As it did he saw his belongings strewn about. His elven bow had broken in two places. The string had snapped too, no point in repairing. _Might as well find a new one._

The dragon was moaning, attempting to stay awake. As soon as darkness took him he would not be back. The dragonborn had slain him and he would not survive.

'I underestimated you, Dragonborn.' The Dragon moaned softly, 'I expected to catch you off guard. Alduin would've been proud.'

_This dragon thinks I am Dragonborn? No need to put his mind at ease. _

'You have kept me from what I need, Dragon. With you and your kind around I cannot find a moment of peace.' Ashr replied calmly.

'Your precious Skyrim will never have peace.'

'Maybe not, but at least we have honour, you just seek to slaughter us like cattle.'

The dragon chuckled. 'It seems you have experience with us, Dragonborn.' He continued to chuckle, it grew softer, as the Dragons mind passed back into Akavir.

Ashr knew if the Dragonborn did not visit here within a month, the dragons soul would pass and he would be able to return. He took out his map and wrote a letter D over where he was in coal. He put a small X over the D.

If Ashr helped kill the dragons, the less work the Dragonborn would do, and the Greybeards could return.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashr was a quiet man, but he wasn't always. In his youth his was loud, boisterous and typically obnoxious. So arrogant, he had climbed the tallest mountain in Skyrim just to shout at Dragons with almost no protection.

* * *

_He was a scout in the Daggerfall Covenant during the Civil War a thousand years ago. Most Redguards were mighty warriors, Ashr enjoyed archery, and his preferred method of fighting was dodging. He would weave in and out of blades watching his opponent grow tired and frustrated, making them sloppy. And Ashr would slip a dagger into the gaps in their armour. Or he would sneak up and fire an arrow at a distance, and watch his prey fall to the floor in shock._

_But like all Redguards, he was still drawn to battle. He relished in blood, to be the mightiest fighter. He was almost famous in the war, known as the Silent Arrow. Rumour was he could slay an army in the night before the Generals had awoken._

_Ashr had grown tired of the war, he felt his talents were wasted, he was always travelling to and from fights, and most of the time the fights had ended by the time he had arrived._

_The Dragons had given him the gift of immortality. But he could still die in battle._

_'What is the point?!' He cried. He was in his tent back in Hammerfell, along the border to Cyrodiil._

_'If you survive you get to see everyone around you die, that is the point you idiot!' Replied his Orc friend._

_The Orc's name was Morog. He and Ashr had become good friends since they were put in the same legion. Morog was a heavy hitter, he favoured maces and axes, whereas Ashr preferred daggers and bows. It was a strange relationship, but they found common ground in blood._

_'Wonderful.'_

_'The Dragons are punishing you, for being an ass to them you must suffer.' Morog shouted._

_'Yes I see that,' Ashr whined._

_'Then why are you whining?!'_

_'Because I thought they'd at least give me the power of shouting, or a great blessed bow, or just something other than "you can't die unless you die in battle, which is exactly what you're in right now", how stupid is that?! Explain the logic in that, you snow backed lizard!'_

_Morog laughed, his noise filling the tent. 'You whine like a child!'_

_Ashr's scowl relieved into a smile. Then a raucous laughter. It would be the last time he laughed for a long time._

* * *

Ashr stared at the Dragon in front of him. No life or movement, just a restless soul somewhere inside.

What had the patron said earlier? The west watchtower? That was near Whiterun. He decided to go and have a look. With any luck the Dragonborn would be close by.

He arrived the next morning. His back was tired, his legs were stiff and his feet hurt. No time to pity now.

There was a skeletal frame of a dragon thirty metres from the Watchtower. _Is this the Dragonborns work?_ There was ash around the corpse. Bodies of guards from Whiterun strewn around with blood and burns. The Watchtower stood, but it was full of holes and surrounded by rubble.

He looted the guards pockets. He needed money, collected a little over one hundred gold pieces. He took two of the guards swords, and a helmet. He could at least sell these too.

He passed the gates of Whiterun. It was Ashr's favourite place in Skyrim. He enjoyed the company of the Jarl, he had battled with the Companions over the years. This was as close to home as he would feel. It had been over fifty years since he had last visited. Not much had changed.

He walked up the slope to the Drunken Huntsman, he entered and saw the owner.

'Hello' the owner said. 'And how may I help you?'

Ashr's hood was up, cloaking his face to distort. Many people disliked Ashr, many people hunted him. No need to spread news that he was still alive.

'How much for these?' He asked, he placed both swords and helmet on the counter. He started rooting in his bag for extra things to sell. He found a small ruby, and a garnet. He placed them on the counter as well.

'Hm. One hundred and twenty gold for all?' The owner offered, a hidden smile and a glint in his eye.

'One hundred and fifty.' Ashr replied, sternly.

The dealer thought, then nodded.

Ashr looked through the tradesmans supplies and bought a new elven bow and a set of fifty arrows. He bought a steel dagger, and it left him with fifty gold left. Ten for food, and maybe ten for a bed.

He left the Drunken Huntsman, it was grey, no sunlight around, raining steadily. He had no idea what time it was. He decided to visit the companions. Maybe they could offer him a bed for the evening.

He reached the steps and saw a man and woman standing at the top. She was talking to a nord named Vilkas. She seemed angry. She glanced at Ashr and he caught something of her, something in her eye. More than a glint, it seemed tears, but something in the pupils.

She was beautiful, a Redguard, except her cheekbones were high, slightly sharp. Her skin more pale than a Redguard of Hammerfell.

He walked past them and into Jorrvaskr. He looked for Kodlak in the living quarters and found him in his room. When they met, they embraced.

'Ashr…' Kodlak breathed.

'It is good to see you, old friend.' Ashr returned. They parted.

'And you as well. How have you been?' They minced words for a while, they had been friends for many years. Kodlak had the blood of wolf in him, it had extended the Nords life for a little while, but he had grown old.

Ashr asked about the Dragonborn, and where to find her. Kodlak had suspected a Redguard cross breed by the name of Katraya.

'A half breed?' Ashr asked.

'Yes, I believe her to be part Breton. That is what Vilkas told me. I understand half breeds are not looked upon kindly in Hammerfell?'

'No. They are usually slaughtered. Our race is filled with fools and those who lust for blood.' Ashr slipped into thought for a moment. _Poor girl._

'I would not pity this hellcat. She gives and good as she receives.' Kodlak expressed a smile.

'Good. I will need that if she is to fight the Dragons.' Ashr mumbled. His deep voice allowed even the smallest of voices to travel. 'I need to find her, I thank you for your help old friend.'

'Will you not stay the night? We have warm beds, and you look exhausted.' Kodlak looked at his friend, his skin was much more pale, his eyes had dark circles. His clothes in tatters. Kodlak stood and retrieved some armour.

'Here' he said, 'at least wear appropriate clothing.'

Ashr received dark armour, made from tough sturdy leather dyed in black and gold. It would camouflage him in the forest and make him hard to be spotted in cities. It would hold back arrows and animal claws.

Ashr smiled, 'Thank you. May I ask two more things of you? I ask you not speak of this meeting, else you would all be in peril. And I do ask to spend the night if you would allow it.'

'Of course. Use my bed, no one would enter it, so no one shall ask.' Kodlak smirked.

Ashr changed his clothes. He put on an undershirt, and the armour, and his dark hood. It was well fitted. He set out to find this Redguard hybrid.

* * *

He found her in the Bannered Mare. In the corner with her hood covering her face. Beside the front door. He asked her if he may sit. She grunted, he sat down at her table. They sat opposite each other. Ashr broke the silence.

'I'm looking for the Dragonborn, I need her help, I was told you might be one and the same?'

'You were given bad information.' She replied.

'You fought a dragon outside the Western Watchtower. You slayed it.' Ashr said. No reply. 'I also killed one outside of Ivarstead. Its soul still lingers, you must collect it as it can still return.'

'You killed one?!' she exclaimed. 'You?' She smiled a little, and caught herself and hid it. She didn't want to seem impressed.

'Such little faith in her own kin.' Ashr was calm.

'We are not kin.' She turned her head away.

'Half at least.' Ashr said plainly. He noticed her hand had reached onto her sword, she gripped it tight. 'I meant no offence, I care not for your heritage. I wish to help you-'

'I need no mans help. Leave me.' She spat.

'I need the Greybeards, they have fled until you reach High Hrothgar, they shall not return without you, or unless the Dragons are slain. Alduin wants them dead.'

'Who in Oblivion is Alduin?!' She interjected.

'Really?!' He exclaimed. He sighed. 'Alduin is lord of the Dragons. Years ago he led a rebellion against the races of Tamriel and now he's retur-'

'Ok I've lost interest in your tales.' She interrupted again.

She took a sip of ale, but released her grip on her sword slightly. He held onto his dagger.

'Leave me now,' she said.

'Please-' he asked,

'Last chance.'

He sat where he was close to the door, his legs tense ready to pounce back. She drew her sword as she stood, he pounced back and over his small chair. The blade came no where near him. He dodged out the door to his left.

_This is not how I wished this to go._

She swiped frantically at him, she had skill, but it was raw. Animalistic. Much like young Redguards. They were in the courtyard in the rain. She slashed, he dodged. Over and over. He drew his dagger and started to parry. It had been a while since he had been this close to a blade. It felt good to weave and dodge again.

They fought, as Ashr dodged a blade, a fist came out of nowhere and caught him hard on the cheek. He staggered back and spun past a lunged sword aimed at his torso.

She smiled.

He said 'You fight well, but why not use your Thu'um?'

'My what?' she asked.

'What is your name?'

She paused. Stood up tall, and finally answered 'Katraya.'

'It has been a while since I fought against one so skilled.' He smiled.

She smirked. He liked her. There was fire in her heart.

_She is young. She will learn humility eventually._

* * *

**_Notes:_**

_Thank you all for your support in your reviews. It means a lot, keeps me writing. _

_I'm really enjoying writing this character. But I won't post a new chapter unless i like it._

_If you like Katraya there is a whole fanfic on her written by my girlfriend. The link is below. _

_ s/10022748/1/Monsters-of-Mortality_

_This chapter i wanted to show more of Ashr and who he is. There will be more flashback scenes -like the beginning of this chapter- to give some depth into who he was, and how he's changed._

_There will be more of Katraya, more Dragons, and Ashr's oldest friend coming up soon. _


	4. Chapter 4

There was no getting through to Katraya. Ashr talked to her for a bit, offered his help to slay dragons, and offered any assistance with whatever she needed. Though he did not pry.

She was headstrong, she was more about action than words. So was he. In his experience, the smartest Redguards were the quiet ones. They tended to gather knowledge and plan more.

He smiled sincerely at her, and she reciprocated, they parted ways. Katraya turned to Jorvaskrr and Ashr planned on leaving Whiterun, he took a few steps and thought of Kodlak's offer for a bed for the night.

The sky above was still grey, but it seemed as though the sun was trying to break through, it was slowly turning orange. Then red. Ashr stared up. 'Katraya!' He shouted.

She turned and looked up, the sky was blood red. Ashr had seen this before. A dragon was coming.

Out of the clouds a massive Dragon appeared, screaming down at them, it seemed to see Ashr and stare into him. Ashr unhooked his bow and nocked an arrow. Katraya drew two swords.

_Let us see how good this bow is. _He drew the arrow back and fired at the dragon, the arrow went down its throat and stopped it from shouting at the town for a moment. _Not bad._

Ashr immediately sprung into action, he dashed across the streets of Whiterun to the main courtyard outside the tavern. He wanted the Dragon on the ground, easier to hit a slow moving target. He hoped the Katraya would impress him again.

The Dragon kept landing on buildings and spewing ice at Ashr. He took cover from the Dragons breath. Katraya was nowhere to be seen. _Where is that girl?!_

Arrow after arrow he kept firing. Every shot hitting the Dragons head, it was dealing damage, but the scales took most of the beatings. So Ashr changed tactics, he shot at the dragons feet, he hit its toes and claws, dislodging its grip on the building. The dragon fell to the ground, by now most of the guards were firing arrows at the beast.

The dragon seemed hurt. Ashr placed his bow on his quiver.

A guard was firing arrows next to him. Ashr took the Nords sword and ripped the shield from his back, he turned and ran to the dragon.

The dragon let loose a great blizzard, Ashr crouched and held the shield up, his arm hurt, it burnt with ice. The shield held off the lethal ice, but it still pained him.

The frost finally stopped, Ashr looked over the shield and saw Katraya on the buildings roof where the dragon had been. She leapt high and slammed into the Dragons skull, she plunged the swords deep into his skull. The Dragon raised his head and shook her off, his movements harsh but slow.

Ashr seized the opportunity, he threw away the shield and ran to the Dragon. Its head still high, Ashr sliced his sword across the base of the Dragons neck, exposing the heart of the Dragon. It beat his wings and knocked Ashr back before he could give the killing blow. Katraya ran to him, Ashr grabbed his bow and an arrow, he took careful aim.

_Stance is steady. Shoulder blades tight together. Arrow under my chin. Aim. Release._

The arrow took flight, and flew hard into the Dragons open throat, piercing through the heart of the great drake.

Ashr breathed a sigh of relief, not many had been hurt, miraculously. He said, 'It came here for a purpose, it did not seek to destroy. It wanted something. It seemed to want me.'

'Well I am the Dragonborn maybe it wanted me?' Katraya responded bluntly,

'Maybe it wanted us both,' Ashr thought back to the last time he dealt with the Dragons, he had insulted them all, maybe they still held a grudge. 'We must be careful Katraya. This is the third dragon to die by our hands, and they are wrathful.'

'They're not so tough. They're big, not scary. Not after i plunge my swords in their skull.'

Ashr grunted. He found himself smiling at her arrogance, she was fierce. She moved to retrieve her blades from the beast, the dragon started to glow and burn, flakes of its flesh fell to the floor. A stream of light and wind beat through Katraya as she collected her weapons.

It was a magnificent sight. She returned, the guards started trying to move the giant body.

Ashr nodded to her, and decided to sleep in Jorvaskrr for as long as he could.

* * *

He awoke in Kodlaks bed, no clothes on but his undergarments. Kodlak had a mirror in his room, Ashr walked up to it, it showed a tall man, light olive skin dirty and discoloured. He was covered in bruises. He had been in more fights in the last week than in the last year.

His skin had hardened, all this extra fighting made his skin thicker. He was tense. His muscles felt tight. He took three deep breaths to relax. His mind felt tight. A low drum beating in his head pulsing to pain. He ignored it, it was only going to get worse.

He dressed in his armour from the day before. And he opened the door to leave, he noticed a large bag and a quiver beside it. He opened the bag and found a black cloak with a hood. And a mask to cover his neck and mouth up to his nose. It would be helpful in this cold climate.

He put on the cloak, with his quiver and bow over it and his new bag wrapped around his torso and hanging by his hips. It was a good size, sturdy.

Ashr walked through the hallway, Kodlak greeted him good morning.

'How long did I sleep?' Ashr asked,

'Close to eighteen hours. When was the last time you slept?'

'I don't remember.' His stomach rumbled loudly. He felt embarrassed.

Kodlak chucked, 'Before you leave, there is ample food here, please eat as much as you like.'

Ashr nodded, he thanked Kodlak and turned to the door.

'Oh, you don't like the quiver Aela made you?' Kodlak asked.

'That was for me? But I thought the cloak and bag…'

'Of course it was for you, who else?' Kodlak went to retrieve it.

'But it is so lavish, it is too much you have already given me too much!' Ashr pleaded, he was not accustomed to such kindness. It had been years.

'Please, my friend.' Kodlak offered Ashr the quiver. Ashr reluctantly took it. It was made from hard leather, it would not break easily. It had a bow hook, and what seemed to be a small scabbard for a sword. It also had a few pockets, and it was surprisingly light.

'I cannot thank you enough.' Ashr expressed,

'Raid our food and armoury. Aela hunts too often so we have too much food, and our forge has been working hard. We have too many arrows and swords. _Then_ I will allow you to leave.' Kodlak smiled. They embraced. Ashr thanked him again and left to go and feast.

* * *

His stomach was full, and he felt slow. _No running for a while._ He raided the armoury for arrows and stocked his new quiver. He also took a sword and fitted it along the quiver. The hold was to the side as to not get in the way of the arrows, but it was still within reach to easily grab and draw a sword.

A new steel sword fit in perfectly. He decided not to bid Katraya or any of the companions farewell. He would try and return as often as he could.

He left Whiterun in the early hours of the morning. The dawns sun was rising, he simply wandered towards Falkreath in the south. Ashr hoped his oldest friend was still residing in the woods there. She could help him when no other could.

* * *

It saw him in the wilds, its black eyes saw his prey passing the crumbling watchtower, he was on foot. He had a bow and a sword. A black hood covered his head, but they saw his face.

It ran back to its master, it fell on its knees in its masters presence. 'Master.' It squealed, 'we have found the one you seek. The wretched Redguard.'

The master simply smiled. More a horrible twisted grimace than a smile.

'Hunt him.' The master growled.

Five of them left and sprinted to the Redguards last position. If he still held the same pace, they would catch up in minutes.

They found him, moving towards the mountain. They followed.

He moved through a small, wooded path. Trees and rocks on either side, it was steep. It came to a thick forrest.

'Split up. If you get the chance, kill him. Stay in sight of each other.' One whispered, the others obeyed. They parted in different directions through the trees.

They drew their weapons, three bows, two swords.

The Redguard kept moving, his pace quickened slightly. Forest to his left, rock face on his right. He moved through a small path in the rocks on the right. The hunters followed, three together and two flanked the rocks further down to try and cut him off.

But the Redguard was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashr sat upon the rocks, overlooking his three hunters.

_Daedra. Idiots. _

They had light armour on, made from twisted metal, some seemed like it was coming out from their flesh.

They were ruthless and vicious. Fast, but terribly stupid. These ranks follow orders, they don't follow their own minds.

He crouched and slowly moved down the rocks away from the three. No way there was only three, they work in fives, their generals would send them in numbers to compensate for their lack of common sense.

Soon he found them, two of them working their way through the forest starting away from the rocks. Ashr moved down the cliff and drew his dagger. He moved quickly and silently.

They moved separately. He came behind one, dagger in his right hand. He grabbed the demons mouth with his left and stabbed the blade into its neck. Ashr wriggled it deeper and pushed the demons head down silently. No noise, too much fear.

He moved to the next one and did the same. Again, no sound.

The last three would be tougher. They were staying together. The sun was behind Ashr. He drew his bow and nocked an arrow. He took aim at the one in front.

_Breathe in, draw. Aim. Breathe out. Release._

The arrow flew silently. It pierced the front Daedras skull left to right. It was dead before it hit the floor.

The last two froze. They ran, one following the other. Both unsure where to go, but they ran into the sunlight for some reason.

Ashr smiled. He chased after the two Daedra.

* * *

_Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run._

Ashr ran in front of the demons. He took aim again, and fired. They were blinded by the sun, and deafened by their own panic. The arrow pierced the first Daedra through the neck. Front to back.

The Daedra behind was covered in his brothers blood.

Ashr grinned. He had not hunted Daedra in about two hundred years. Not since the Oblivion crisis.

He chased the Daedra for nearly an hour. Every time the beast slowed, he fired an arrow at a nearby tree or at its feet as a reminder of what was coming for it.

Ashr was the Daedra's nightmares. He was the darkness of this world they feared. Clearly some of them had forgotten that. _Time to remind them of what I am._

The Daedra fell. He started to crawl frantically.

Ashr walked slowly to the demon. He came from out of the sun. The Daedra seemed to give up, annoyed that it was running towards its hunter.

'Where is your master?' Ashr asked bluntly,

The daedra seemed to start weeping. Ashr tilted his head. 'I have seen demons cry out and scream, seen them whisper in the dark. Seen them beg for mercy by my hands,' he crouched in front of his prey and spoke softly, 'but I have never seen one weep before.'

'Please..' The demon whispered.

'You know who I am?' Ashr asked. The demon nodded. 'And you know what I have done before?' The demon nodded again. 'Then why do you attempt to hunt me?'

'I was following the masters orders!' The daedra spewed, eager to please the Redguard hunter.

Ashr spoke slowly, 'Where is your master now?'

The demon shook its head repeatedly into the ground. _Either loyalty or fear holds this ones tongue._

Ashr drew his sword from his back, the demon cowered and started to curl up. Ashr twirled his sword to the ground and up to his head, he took a step behind the demon. He twirled the sword hard across the Daedras neck and sliced its head clean off. It rolled away followed by trickling of blood.

What Daedric master could keep a lowrank from speaking? One that causes more fear than Ashr.

* * *

The Oblivion crisis hit all of Tamriel, no one escaped the bloodshed. Gates to Oblivion opened everywhere. Hammerfell coped well, a country of warriors battled Daedra relentlessly and took minimal damage. Morrowind survived. Black Marsh did well, the demons did not like the swamps. They were almost not effected. Skyrim battled, but Cyrodiil took the worst damage. A mainly Imperial region, and they are arguably the weakest race. Many Redguards and Nords were asked to help.

Ashr had been there in the Imperial City when the great battle was fought. He spent another hundred years hunting the stranded Daedra. He found a few small portals and gates to Oblivion, he sent the corpses back home.

* * *

Ashr reached the forest to the west of Falkreath. He would stay here for as long as it took to find his friend. It was about midday, he started looking for tracks, or blood, anything really.

Hours passed and it was starting to get dark, this was his favourite time, the sun usually helped to pick up tracks or things out of the ordinary.

He found a speck of blood on a leaf, it was gliding across the ground with the wind. He followed the wind towards Falkreath. He drew his bow, he had to be careful now.

He heard a distant noise, about fifty yards away. He ducked and dodged right. An arrow passed where his head had been. Ashr smiled. He found her.

He fired an arrow back at a distant moving shadow. It hit the tree next to her. He drew an arrow again and fired carefully. The arrow hit the tree right next to the first arrow, the two arrows touched. An extremely tough shot. She would know who was firing by now surely.

Another arrow flew past his head. He didn't dodge. If she wanted to hit a still target, she would have hit it.

_Fine. _He thought, he drew another arrow and aimed slowly and carefully. He released the string, and watched the arrow hit the tree again in the same manner, it hit the same spot and touched both arrows. Only one who practised every day for hundreds of years could hit it. _There! Still don't believe it's me?_

He waited. No arrows were shot. She knew.

The shadow moved away, he jogged to the arrows and pried them from the tree, the first arrow in the tree was ruined, the other two could be salvaged with time and care. Ashr then followed the shadows tracks to a small path leading to a shallow cave. It had a campfire in the mouth of it. His oldest friend stood there with a freshly killed deer behind her.

'Tanis,' Ashr breathed.

'Ashr…' she responded. Their faces were open and sympathetic. It had been so long.

* * *

_During the Civil War, Ashr had been behind enemy lines, he had been sent to hunt a formidable huntress called Tanis. She was running through her home forest of Valenwood. Ashr had never seen a place so naturally beautiful. _

_He was in the home of the Wood Elves. The Bosmer. A race he had always liked, and had avoided killing in the field. Ashr was a natural with the bow, so he had met Bosmer before and they had trained him in almost everything he knew. _

_When the Daggerfall found his prowess with a bow they sent Bosmer traitors to train him to fight. He connected to his trainers and they taught him how to speak Elvish, how to hunt and track, and how to make his own bows and arrows._

_He had always admired their agility, their speed, he had adapted the strength of the Redguards combat with that of the Bosmers ability to dodge and spin to distract and kill. It made Ashr a powerful weapon. _

_He had Tanis in his sights. He was chasing after her, she was above him in the trees, he was below on the ground braving the beasts of the wild. He was fast, he hoped he could outrun any who chased him. _

_Tanis had started using vines to swing, Ashr shot an arrow and cut one while she was swinging, she fell far but rolled as she landed. Ashr hid among the tall grass. _

_Tanis turned and watched, two daggers drawn, waiting for her hunter._

_Ashr erupted from the grass like a sabre cat, he attacked with swiftness and took Tanis by surprise. _

_This man was a Redguard, yet he moved like an elf. She countered his attacks, as he countered hers. _

_This elf was fast, but she had strength, he refused to wince at her attacks. _

_They both span and landed a knife at each other's throats. Ashr smiled broadly. Tanis resisted and gave up with a grin._

_Ashr broke first, he sheathed his knife and looked over the elf._

_Her ears were pointed high under tied back chestnut brown hair. Her eyes were the same colour, but outside her pupils were peppered with yellow. It was subtle, but magnificent. She had freckles, he had never seen an elf with freckles. She had scars across her otherwise flawless skin. One high on her cheek, and a small scar on her lip. _

_She was tall, but short for an elf. Her hands looked harsh, scarred from tinkering with a bow, he knew those scars._

_Her skin was pale as most elfs, but there was a grace and beauty in her he had never seen before. _

_Ashr bowed. He said, 'Forgive me, I was sent here to kill you…'_

_'You fight in the war?' Her voice was rusty, it sounded hoarse, Ashr liked it. _

_He continued to bow, 'I do. The Daggerfall. You?' He wanted to hear more of her voice, she sheathed her own daggers._

_'Stand,' she said sternly, she seemed amused by the Redguard. 'What is your name? I wish to know my attacker.'_

_'Ashr.' _

_'No last name?' _

_'None that I recall, I was born into war, we keep one name and no family.' Redguards at the time were bred for war, it seemed a never ending battle, so what was the point in names when so many would die._

_The two talked, words seemed to fall from their lips. Ashr spoke in the Bosmer tongue which surprised Tanis, and she liked it. _

_Tanis had been sent out to kill an Dark Elf mage. Her commander had not expected her home for over a week. Ashr was granted a weeks leave after he killed Tanis. He had completed many missions over months without rest._

_They spent the whole week together. They had both talked about the war, they had talked about their differences and agreed that much could be compromised. They laughed and ate and drank. It was an instant connection, they hunted together in the great forests of Valenwood. _

_For the first time in his life, Ashr was truly happy._


	6. Chapter 6

**Flashback chapter. This follows the end of chapter 5. I wanted to give more context to the relationship of Ashr and Tanis than just a paragraph. **

* * *

_A week had passed yet time had slowed, Tanis and Ashr were not one for talking and yet they couldn't stop in each others company. Ashr felt at peace. _

_'So if you were late back, what would your commanders do?' Tanis asked,_

_Ashr woke from his dose and answered softly, 'They would assume I finally fell, they would train another to replace me and send another after you.'_

_'They think much of you then,' Tanis was surprised._

_'Hmm. I am their best archer. Their best scout, I have never failed in battle, they rely on me far too heavily.' _

_Tanis smiled. She held the same title in her army. Though being the best archer was more of a challenge among Wood Elves, as soon as they are able they hold a bow. Especially in these times. _

_Tanis knew of Ashr's blessing from the Dragons. Bosmer live especially long lives as long as they don't succumb to disease or battle. Tanis was among a select few of warriors to receive a blessing of long life from one of the Ancient Gods. It would keep her youthful until she decided she wished to die, or her body could not take any more pain._

* * *

_They lay in the fields of Valenwood. A small clearing between forests, no trees above so they stared at the night sky. Stars were vivid, staring back down at them. _

_'Will you stay? Will you curse the war and stay?' She asked._

_'You want me to stay?' He replied,_

_She nodded, gave a small innocent smile._

_Ashr was lost for words. 'Of course,' he nodded frantically, 'I will stay until you demand me to leave.'_

_Her smile widened. They kissed. A passion took over both of them, they had to keep taking breaks as their smiles made kissing challenging._

* * *

_Months had passed in the blink of an eye. Ashr had been accepted by Tanis' remaining family. They took residence in the tree houses, hunting by day, and in the night Tanis taught Ashr how to sing. _

_They sung ancient songs, beautiful and pure as the wind in the forests. _

_He travelled through the woods, anxious to know his new home. He knew of where the Aldmeri Dominion camps were, but he wanted to know what was around it, the best point for attack, where to run in defence. Ashr was a hunter at heart, he wanted to know how to turn predator into prey._

_He travelled too far from Tanis one day, he was too curious to stop and turn home. He had left her sleeping, and set out before first light. He wandered into the heart of Valenwood. And he started to smell smoke. _

_It was a whisper of smoke on the wind, coming from the north. He thought nothing of it._

* * *

_He returned past midday, the smell of smoke grew, he must have been close by now. _

_It felt as if it was becoming warmer as he travelled. The wind grew, throwing more smoke. He came to the field he and Tanis had lay in months ago, and he saw his Forest home in a wave of orange, red and black._

_Tanis._

_He sprinted towards a forest on fire. The smoke was overwhelming, but he carried on running. Nothing would stop him. _

_Animals shot past him, giant cats, wolves, deer, rabbits, foxes. He ran past them all at full pace. Trees fell around him, branches splintered across the ground. The noise was terrifying. Crackling and wind blew past him, he weaved in and out of dying trees._

_He reached his home, he called out his lovers name, no reply, he climbed the high tree, not thinking for his own safety._

_Vines and footholds felt hot and soft, they may not be there when he returned. _

_He reached the vast walkways and ran as light as he could. He ran past homes and saw families of burnt corpses inside. His eyes watered from the smoke but he ran on. _

_He reached his home and it was empty._

_Good. No body still holds hope. _

_An arrow flew past his head, he looked where it came from. It was Tanis!_

_He leapt from the walkway and grabbed a vine and slid down, it snapped halfway down and Ashr sprained his ankle at the landing._

_Tanis helped him up and they ran as fast as Ashr could bear._

_'Who did this?!' Ashr cried,_

_'Daggerfall,' Tanis shouted, _

_They reached the field and stopped for breath. Tanis had her quiver and bow, Ashr had his own and two daggers._

_'How do you know?' Ashr asked,_

_'I saw them, their armour and their flags.'_

_'How many?' _

_'A small legion.' Tanis said bluntly. That meant nearly two hundred. This was not an act of war, this is not the Daggerfall Covenant Ashr had fought for, this was a war crime. No one attacks homes of families._

_Ashr drew his bow. 'Where?' This was a side of Ashr Tanis had only briefly seen before. _

_She drew her bow too, and nodded in the direction, they both set off._

* * *

_Two hundred and seventy five soldiers of the Daggerfall Covenant were setting up camp three miles away from the Aldmeri Dominion camp. They clearly wanted to ambush them in the morning. That was how the Redguards and Orcs liked it, kill their enemies as they awoke. _

_Ashr was telling Tanis of what their plans would most likely be. 'They would be bringing many Bretons to take on the mages of the High Elves there, the Khajit will be met with Orcs. And the Redguards will ambush the Wood Elves. But on the field they will all attack what they can, it will be a massacre.'_

_'I agree, but why would you fight for the Dominion?' Tanis questioned, _

_'I don't, I fight for you,' Ashr looked at her. 'I fight against the attackers of my home.'_

_Tanis looked away, avoiding a smile. Now was not the time to be caring._

_Ashr explained his plan to Tanis, they would attack silently. She took one of his daggers. And they waited until darkness._

* * *

_There was a rumour of Ashr that he had slain legions of enemies while they slept, and their commanders did not even realise until the morning. Those rumours were true. _

_He and Tanis spent the night ruthlessly slaughtering Redguards, Orcs and Bretons. Many of whom Ashr knew. They did not kill them all, only the high ranking soldiers, the one with the most blood on their hands, and the ones who particularly smelt of smoke._

_They killed over two hundred soldiers. Next were the officers._

_Ashr snuck into the leaders tent, easier to cut off the head of the snake first. Tanis continued with the rest._

_Ashr took his dagger in hand and crouched next to his prey. _

_The Orc in the bed rolled over and it was Morog. His friend from when he was in the army. _

_Ashr was stunned, Morog had been climbing through the ranks, but to do this? How could anyone be so cruel, there were children in these homes. _

_Ashr froze, and Morog opened his eyes._

_Morog realised what was in front of him, and stood with a giant scream, he brandished an axe and swiped at Ashr, he dodged and the blade missed. Ashr kicked Morog hard in the side of the knee, not quite broken. Orcs have stubborn bones._

_The heel of the axe stabbed at Ashr and caught the side of his head. He fell and Morog stood over him. He placed a giant foot on Ashr's throat, his face covered by his hood. Morog pulled Ashr's hood back and realised who his attacker was._

_He didn't say a word, there was no whimper, no cry, just Orc rage._

_He was much taller than Ashr, he was almost seven feet tall, dwarfing Ashr's six feet height. Morog was always stronger in a brutish way too, he grabbed the Redguard by the neck and held him over head, bringing him out calling for his guards._

_Few came. 'Where are the others?!' Morog bellowed._

_Three men and a woman stood in front of him looking around to see where their other warriors were. _

_Morog bellowed for everyone. Again, very few came, not even a hundred._

_Morog bellowed again._

_No more arrived. He turned his head to Ashr. 'What have you done?'_

_'I could- ask you, the same- thing!' Ashr whispered, his voice cut off by the giant Orc hand. 'Monster.'_

_Morog threw down his axe, and threw Ashr down in front of the men and women. Morog kicked him while he was down, the Orc grabbed him and beat him mercilessly. _

_He stopped before Ashr could die. 'You will know pain,' Morog threatened._

_Ashr did not speak, he waited._

_Take your time._


End file.
